


Desert Roses

by therowantree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, European Folklore, F/F, F/M, First time writing a fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Pre-Apocalypse, Rating May Change, Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, but like, but not like a tonne, probably gonna be gay as hell, scott is an asshole, something else though, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therowantree/pseuds/therowantree
Summary: Stiles owns a plant shop. Lydia owns the café next door. The apocalypse is bad for business.God I'm really bad at summaries. It's essentially gonna be an apocalyptic fantasy sit-com? Sorta like if Gilmore Girls and Mad Max had a child but that child was regularly bathed in odd random folklore from all over the place but mostly Europe.Solid TW for canon-typical blood/violence, sex (specifically the queer kind), casual swearing
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Tea and Torrential Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I don't know if anyone will read this but its something I've wanted to do and I'm finally getting back into writing after not doing any for a few years. I hope you like it. Leave any comments of idea suggestions and whatnot because I am literally making this up as I go with very few ideas in mind.
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated by the way it means a lot that people might actually read this and enjoy it and people liking it is motivation to keep at it which is good on a selfish level because getting back into writing is helping me deal with a lot of personal stuff right now. So thanks to anyone who does.

Stiles regarded himself in the mirror and wondered why it was that his hair always grew so fast. He shrugged and reached for the shaver before buzzing off the hair that hadn’t been there a couple of weeks ago. He finished up his morning routine; wash and shave face, brush teeth, dance like a lunatic whilst getting dressed, before her headed for the door to his apartment and sauntered downstairs to work. From where he stood at the foot of the stairs, he could observe most of the shop front, still shrouded in half-dark as he revelled at the fact it took exactly 17 steps from his apartment door to his place of work. The small smile that had come to rest on his face remained there as he tapped the screen of his phone allowing the light synth of yet another 80s playlist to begin filling the early morning silence.  
The shop opened at 8 AM on a Monday and the time was. Stiles checked his watch. Perfect. Twenty minutes to go before flipping the sign. He made a circuit of the shop, giving a gently tug on each blind as he went and watching as each one fluttered towards the ceiling, coming to rest in a neat little roll. The smile drooped on Stiles’ face a little when he saw the state of the weather outside. Light showers, the news had said. Only need a light jacket, the news had said. Torrential fucking downpour, Stiles muttered to himself as he sighed and went back to bopping his head to the next track on his playlist that had begun to play, its jaunty rhythm putting the pep very much back in his step. No rain was going to rain, literally or figuratively, on his parade today.  
The bopping had continued and was ongoing when the clock above where Stiles had plonked himself behind the cash register hit the 8 o’ clock mark; which Stiles only actually knew because his phone lit up as his alarm bee-booped at him to let him know it was showtime. The door was unlocked, the sign was flipped, and stiles had barely had chance to do one final check of the cash register before the bell above the door jingled signalling his first customer of the day. He looked up with a smile sunny enough to ward of the rains outside.  
“Hey Miss Wright, what can I do for you today?” Stepping from behind the counter to help the woman store her umbrella in the coat rack he had by the door.  
“Y’know Stiles dear, I’m perfectly capable of putting my own things away” She mused, shaking her head to herself as she removed her heavy coat with a smile, placing it onto the coat rack before turning back to him. The woman was sprightly for her age, but Stiles had known her for the majority of his life and couldn’t help but be polite. He shrugged an apology of sorts before giving her a small side-hug and returning to his seat behind the counter as she wandered the small store. Miss Wright didn’t often buy plants from his shop; Stiles knew she most likely just came for the company and to get out of the quiet of her empty house. Stiles also knew that Miss Wright came into Stiles’ shop more often than not to keep up on a bit of the town gossip.  
“Stiles dear, do you have any of tea you brewed last time I popped in? Or was it the time before? Burdock and something or other was it?” She ambled into view from around one of the shelves carrying a small tin bucket filled with dirt.  
“Oriental chai and burdock Miss Wright. I do have some still definitely, I’ll put some onto brew,” He said, stepping into the back as he did so. He once again admired his modest set-up as he did so. Stiles often got a hankering for a cup of herbal tea or some strong coffee throughout the day and so he had setup a little countertop behind the cash register, at the foot of the stairs to his apartment. He clicked the kettle on to begin boiling water before he sat down to fill Miss Wright on the week’s town gossip. Mr and Mrs Squires had finally settled their messy divorce and so Mr Squires had last been seen hastily packing clothes into the back of his car before leaving town. Repairs to Mr Cartwright’s fences had been finished a few days prior after coyotes or foxes or something had broken into his farm to steal his chickens. That alone took a couple of hours as Stiles recounted the whole messy proceedings of the Squires’ divorce. And lastly, a new deputy had started working with Stiles’ dad down at the sheriff’s office just today. Miss Wright’s eyebrows raised at the last part.  
“A new deputy, huh? Have you met him yet? Is he handsome? Too young for a lady of my age but I’m sure he’s a suitable age for yourself Stiles.” She teased, making a blush start high up on his cheeks. He turned his back on her for a moment to put bags in cups and pour water from the kettle over them as he spoke,  
“Yes, Miss Wright, I have met him. His name is Jordan, Jordan Parrish. I sat in on the interview with my Dad since everyone seems to be taking leave or moving away recently.” He brought the cups back through and set one down on the counter in front of his companion, one eyebrow lifted slightly in an expression Stiles had come to know very well over the years.  
“But is he handsome Stiles? Is he dashing? Did he take your breath away the moment you saw him?” She bawled dramatically at him. Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at her theatrics as he sat down, and she took up her teacup in her hands. She blew softly on the tea with her looking up at him as she did so. Expectantly. Waiting. Stiles just blushed again.  
“Okay fine, yes he’s handsome Miss Wright. And yes, he’s quite dashing. But no, he did not take my breath away on first sight and I did not swoon over him by any means. I like to think myself more composed than that.” At that she chortled, a warm sound low in her chest that reminded Stiles of sunny days on her porch and homemade lemonade.  
“Why Stiles, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you composed outside of this shop in all my years dear,” She continued to chuckle to herself before taking a sip of her tea. “Oh, this is definitely the tea from last time dear. You must tell me where you get it from it is simply wonderful. But enough of my teasing, do you think perhaps this Parrish is of your persuasion?” She questioned with a small wink.  
“You know you’re allowed to say the word Miss Wright. But honestly, I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to.” He responded fondly, still never quite getting why Miss Wright had a hard time saying the word gay. Must be a generation thing.  
“Well Stiles,” She said, taking another gulp of her tea “If he does turn out to be” At this she lowered her voice to a conspirational tone “Gay, you must let me know the next time I’m in.” She downed the rest of her tea in one big gulp and set her teacup down on the counter. She trundled over to the coat rack to collect her things and Stiles ducked into the back. When he reappeared, she had put her coat on and retrieved her umbrella and was standing by the counter patiently. The bucket. Stiles had completely forgotten she actually wanted to purchase something he was so used to her not buying anything. He sidled up to the counter himself and set a box down on the counter next to her.  
“This is the tea you like Miss Wright. I figure it saves you trailing all over town in this weather.” He said, nodding to the rain which was running in sheets down the windows. She smiled a thanks before thrusting the box deep into her large coat pockets. Once the tea was in there, she fished out some money to pay for her bucket of dirt. Daffodil bulbs. Then once Stiles had handed her the change, she bid him farewell and turned to head back out into the deluge.  
As she made it to the door, another figure bounded down the path, stopping briefly outside the shop before opening the door, nearly knocking Miss Wright backwards when the wind pulled the door clean out the newcomer’s grasp. Miss Wright made a surprised sound as she stepped backwards to avoid the door and Stiles made his way from behind the counter to offer his assistance to the newcomer who was now fumbling with the door. He had just gotten to Miss Wright when their visitor managed to get the door shut and turned to face the pair, letting his hood fall down in the process. He turned to Miss Wright first,  
“I am so sorry ma’am the wind just took the door clean out of my hands please forgive me; are you hurt in any way?” He asked, scanning her face for any signs of distress. Miss Wright simply cocked her hip slightly whilst she looked him up and down with a small smirk on her lips.  
“Why young man, you don’t think I’m too old to take a few surprises every now and then do you?” She spoke with the same teasing tone she had used with Stiles earlier and the man blanched a little before she cracked up and he let out a nervous chuckle.  
“Deputy Parrish, this is Miss Wright. Miss Wright, this is Deputy Parrish” Stiles butted in, hoping to lighten the nervous air that the deputy had developed at thinking he had offended the woman for a moment. Parrish turned to Stiles and then back to Miss Wright whilst she just turned to Stiles and fixed him with a shit-eating grin unlike any Stiles had ever seen.  
“So, this is Deputy Parrish is it? Well now, I’ll leave you boys to it, see you soon Stiles. Deputy.” She eased the door open slightly and turned to Stiles with a wink before heading out into the rain. Deputy Parrish just turned to Stiles with a slightly dazed look in his eye.  
“Will she be alright out there on her own?” He asked with a concerned look splaying across his face.  
“Oh yeah she’ll be fine, she hardy stock that woman. So, what can I do for you deputy, I’m guessing you’re not on a lunch break run to buy some plants?” Stiles had made his way to one of the cupboards lining the walls to grab a watering can and some fertilizer for the plants, but also to hide the intense blush he could feel burning his face at Parrish’s being here.  
“Well actually Mr. Stilinski –“  
“Please, call me Stiles”  
“Stiles. Uh, the Sheriff, your dad, thought someone should bring you some lunch since its pretty crazy out there with this weather.” Stiles turned, watering can in one hand and bag of fertiliser in the other to see Parrish pulling a bag of what must have been food out of the backpack Stiles hadn’t even realised he’d been wearing. Stiles swore inwardly at his dad trying to set him up with the deputy, and not doing a great job either evidently.  
“Uh, sure thing, just plonk it on the counter whilst I sort some stuff out and I’ll eat it when I’ve done, thanks.” Stiles moved down the nearest aisle to him, getting right to his work. He had expected a little shout of goodbye and the ring of the bell as the deputy left but heard no such noise. He set his watering can down before moving back out into the space by the counter. The deputy was stood there, hands in his coat pockets as he looked around the room. “is there anything else you needed Deputy?” Stiles enquired, trying not to sound rude but sure it hadn’t come out that way.  
“I was sort of wondering if maybe I could eat lunch here, it’s a twenty-minute walk back to the station and I don’t really fancy it in this weather.” The Deputy obviously felt awkward asking by the blush on his face and the way his hand scrubbed the back of his neck. Stiles was slightly dumbfounded but thought fuck it why not. He told Parrish to hang his coat on the rack and grab the seat behind the counter whilst he got to work on watering the plants. Once he was finished they headed upstairs for what could only be an awkward lunch.


	2. Just a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in one night look at me go. Or more like, the first chapter was all ready to go and i just finished this one before bed.
> 
> Hope you like it, if you read it. No real TWs for this one this is definitely a slow start and will probably be a fairly slow burn but the drama is to come if you stick it out.
> 
> Or
> 
> -Derek finds his sister and Stiles has lunch-

Derek was stalking through a derelict building site when the familiar ping of a text notification broke the silence. He cursed himself for not remembering to put it on silent as he chased a shadow through the weaving streets of New York. He hoped whoever he was chasing hadn’t heard and was still lurking around somewhere close by. This was the best lead he’d had on Cora since coming out here four years ago. Her scent was stronger now he was in the construction site. He’d been tailing a shadow for nearly three hours and was almost ready to give up when he saw movement again, something. No, someone, dashing between shipping containers up ahead. He moved quickly. Quietly. Willing his phone not to chime again and that whoever it was didn’t need him too urgently. He thought of Erica and Boyd back in Beacon Hills and thought if it were anything important, anything dangerous, he’d pick it up through their pack bond. Though he hadn’t seen them in a good few years now, he was sure he’d still be able to feel the pull of their distress. The shadow moved again, and he could make out more now he was closer. Someone smaller than him, slight in frame. Could be Cora. The figure was clad head to toe in loose black clothing though, so it was hard to tell. He needed to get closer somehow without them knowing he was there. He edged forward, between the shipping containers and as he rounded the corner the figure was there again. Close. Too close. He growled and reached out as the figure whirled into him, turning and pinning them against one of the containers. His claws had extended, and he heard a yelp of pain as they broke fabric and skin. The figure was struggling but slumped still once they looked at Derek’s face. Their face was completely covered, only their eyes visible.  
“Cora?” Derek asked tentatively. The other person didn’t move. Only stared. “It’s me, Derek.” The figure still didn’t move, just watched his face. Derek grew impatient and, using one arm to keep the person pinned still he used his other to pull the mask they wore off the hood of their jacket down with it. Cora. It was her. He let go and allowed her to slump to the ground where she just watched him. She opened her mouth to say something but seemingly thought better of it. Derek crouched in front of her and grasped either side of her face.   
“Cora are you okay? Why won’t you say anything? You know who I am. Say something!” Derek began to sob as Cora just looked back at him blankly. He vaguely registered the pinging of his phone again. And again. Getting more rapid in succession. He was still staring at Cora as the pings became none stop, his phone vibrating in his pocket like it was about to take off. Cora still stared blankly. Derek made to lift her up but she opened her mouth again. Hopeful Derek stopped mid-movement, but no words came out of her mouth, just thick black liquid that poured out of her mouth and pooled about her feet on the floor.  
Derek stepped back in horror and watched as Cora’s eyes welled with the same black liquid and spilled it down her face, marring her pale skin like tar. It was everywhere and it kept coming, from her nose, her ears. It soaked her clothes and drenched the ground around her, but Derek couldn’t stop watching her. His phone continued to ring. And ring.  
And ring.  
Derek jolted upright in his small bed, tears staining his face and still shaking the last of the nightmare from his sleep addled brain. He scrambled for his phone and pressed to answer before even registering the caller.  
“Uh, hey, who’s this?” He spoke gruffly into the phone still trying to compose himself.  
“Uh, it’s me dumbass, what the fuck man.” Erica’s retort came down the phone “You’ve been kinda silent on us the past couple days and me and Boyd just felt some insane pull on the pack bond, and you wouldn’t answer your damn phone. You okay?” She sounded genuinely concerned underneath her harsh words and Derek couldn’t help but yearn to go back home.   
“Just a nightmare Erica, nothing to worry about really. Still haven’t found Cora. I’m thinking maybe it’s time for me to come home.” He mumbled. He heard Boyd jumping up and down in the background and chuckled a little.  
“Listen Derek, there was another reason I called besides you are freaking us out. Me and Boyd also think it’s about time you came home. Sooner rather than later preferably. Things have started getting weird around here lately. The weather has been getting crazier. And the people are too man. There’s something not right. There keeps being a sort of surge of supernatural energy that’s coming in waves. Deaton thinks maybe there’s something pretty big on the way, but he won’t tell us what it is in all his mystery.” She rambled at him down the phone. He could hear Boyd making ghost noises in the background at the mention of Deaton’s name and he would’ve let out a huff of laughter if not for Erica’s words.  
“I’ll be on the next plane home Erica, don’t worry. Tell Deaton to keep an eye on whatever it is and any other supernatural beings he’s aware of in Beacon Hills.” He hung up the phone before she had a chance to reply and started packing as soon as he did. He still couldn’t get his freakish nightmare out his head and just kept replaying the image of the black liquid pouring out of Cora in his head before he forced himself to forget about it for now and focus on getting home to the pack he knew was alive.

\-----

Stiles and Parrish, or Jordan as he kept reminding himself, now he had been told to call him that, had made their way up the stairs and Stiles had ushered him into his apartment. After a very quick scan of the entryway and what he could see of both the kitchen and the small living room, there was no need to panic that Jordan was going to think he was a slob. Aside from the leftover pizza still hanging out in the box on his couch. Shit. They moved into the kitchen/ dining space and Stiles offered Jordan a drink. Pro host skills achieved.  
“Just a glass of water if that’s alright by you.” Stiles nodded in the affirmative and poured Jordan a glass of water and one for himself before unpacking what his dad had sent him for his lunch. Nothing marvellously unusual for his dad, just some local takeout. Stiles unpacked the bag onto the dining table and grabbed some cutlery before plonking himself down in the seat opposite Jordan.  
They ate mostly in silence save for the rain pattering against the kitchen window and the faint sound of the old clock in Stiles’ living room. Stiles kept stealing glances at Jordan and he was certain Jordan was doing the same. All was going well until they both stole a glance at the same time and Stiles nearly choked on his food.  
“So, um, how are you enjoying your first day on the job?” Stiles asked once he had recovered his composure. Jordan considered him for a moment before he responded.  
“Well, I’m currently sat eating lunch with my bosses son in his flat. Not exactly what I thought my first day would be by any means but I’m getting used to this town’s weirdness.” Stiles agreed that it wasn’t a typical first day at a new job, but he was glad of the company if he was honest. “Not that I don’t mind the company,” Jordan continued “I’m not very used to a quiet lunch.” Stiles vaguely recalled that Jordan was in the military for some time before he came to Beacon Hills and wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t used to quiet lunches. They continued to look at each other once Jordan had stopped speaking, Stiles trying to figure out what to say next, but his usually overactive mind seemed to have gone to sleep at that moment. He could feel the blush creeping to the surface of his cheeks.  
“Excuse me, I’m just gonna run and use the bathroom.” Stiles let out with a breath as he pushed his chair back and made his way out of the room. Once the bathroom door was shut safely behind him, he looked in the mirror and cursed his stupid blush for being so visible. He knew this was going to be an awkward lunch. Why had his dad set him up like this? What did he do now? He had no idea what to say, or what Jordan would want to talk about. Gods he didn’t even know if the man was gay for Christ sakes what a nightmare. He took a breath; he could do this. Somehow.  
Stiles returned to his seat and they continued eating. The conversation flowed slightly better this time around and after Stiles had gotten them both their second glass of water and all the food was finished, he was pretty sure he would get on well with Jordan. He seemed like a sweet guy and was actually intelligent unlike all of his exes. If the deputy turned out to be gay and interested, Stiles could totally see it working. He was about to super subtly manoeuvre the conversation in that vein when they heard an almighty boom from outside. Both he and Jordan ran to the living room which overlooked the street outside.

The building over the road looked like the entire side of it had been ripped away revealing the inside, the streetlights outside were skewed at precarious angles and the alarms of all the cars in the area had begun to bleat like sheep. Stiles looked up and thought he saw the back of something disappearing into the thick, low clouds that had settled over the town. Now, Stiles was no expert, but as he and Jordan rushed out into the street below to check on the people who had been on the street at the time of the explosion he couldn’t help but think that the thing he saw looked like the tail end of a cat, but a really big one. Probably just his imagination or a trick of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. hope you liked. Starting to get a little mysterious hmm?  
> Leave a comment of what you think could happen next or anything you would like me to include in the story. I'm probably going to include a fair few elements in here that I don't see enough of and would like to see more of. Create stuff you'd enjoy is what they say.
> 
> Stick around for the next chapter which will be out soon-ish but I don't actually know when. Coolio. See you then.


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia drinks coffee  
> Stiles is on a pipe  
> What more do you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is mention of blood but not in a graphic context, also abandonment? I'm honestly not sure what to put trigger warnings for so apologies if there's anything else. Let me know if there is and I'll be sure to warn about it next time :)
> 
> I have formulated a very VERY loose plan for the next couple of chapters and intend on making it a bit more of a solid plan. I am also starting back at Uni in a few days so the next chapter might take a little longer but rest assured I'll be typing away. In the meantime feel free to comment any ideas/suggestions in the comments or leave kudos, really keeps my motivation up seeing what you guys think :3

Chapter 3 – Creatures and Can I Just go Back to Bed Please Thanks

Stiles could feel the air fluttering around him as the shadows surrounded him. The fear and panic rising in his throat. He could feel His dad’s chest rising and falling as the life slowly bled out of him. A single tear rolled down his cheek and onto his shirt, blooming into nothingness. The shadows circled closer and closer. His dad let out one final, rattling breath and Stiles closed his eyes. He was going to die here. Everyone else was surely already dead, he was certain. He could still feel the pressure in his throat, but it wasn’t panic anymore, it was rage. He wanted to scream. These things had come and taken everything, everyone he loved. Destroyed his town. Killed his father. Stiles looked up into the shadows and rose to his feet. He could feel the rage welling up inside him, tears streaming down his face now. Another feeling was pulsing through him which he couldn’t place; it felt like pins and needles, waves of numbness and hypersensitivity. He closed his eyes as the pulsing reached his ears and all he could hear was white noise.   
He could feel Derek, Lydia, Jordan, Erica, Boyd. They were alive. And so close. Hope mixed into his anger and his eyes shone bright green when he opened them. A scream of pain ripped through him and light poured out of him, obliterating the shadows around him. He dropped to his knees on the floor and looked around for the others, spotting Lydia a little way away. He crawled over to her as more shadows began to appear from between the trees.  
“Fuck, Lydia I need you to wake up, please” He whispered urgently, shaking her as he did so. “Lydia come on, wake up, we have to get out of here”. He shook her harder and her eyes snapped open.  
Lydia sat bolt upright, flicking her head around to see she was still in her room. She shook her head to dispel the rest of the bad dream and with it the feeling of dread. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table as she slipped out of bed and wrapped her silk robe around her. 3 missed calls from Erica and 7 from Stiles. Odd. She made her way through her large house to the kitchen and made herself a coffee. She figured Erica was just moaning about something related to the café and it was Lydia’s day off so it could wait. She rang Stiles back. He picked up after the second ring.  
“Hey Stiles, is everything okay, seven missed calls is concerning” She spoke with a sleepy edge to her voice as she sipped on her coffee. She could hear noise in the background but wasn’t sure what it was.  
“Lydia, where are you? Are you okay?” His voice was raised, and he sounded weirdly panicked. She took another sip of her coffee and sat down at the breakfast bar.  
“Stiles. I’m at home, it’s my day off today, which you should know since we have a brunch date later. You sound panicked though what’s wrong?” She put her coffee down and tried to make out the background noise coming from Stiles’ end of the phone. She thought she heard somebody scream before he spoke again.  
“Stay where you are, I’m going to come to you, something’s happened Lydia. There’s things roaming the streets and attacking people, I don’t know what’s happening.” He heard a less human sounding scream and then glass shattering before the call cut off. Well fuck. 

\----------------------------------

So, as it turned out, it wasn’t a cat Stiles had seen flying from a partially destroyed building three days earlier. Go figure. But whatever it, or they, were; they weren’t friendly. A whole horde of the creatures had turned up overnight, rampaging through the streets and attacking anyone that got in their way or who couldn’t escape. Stiles had watched through a gap in the blinds of his kitchen until he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He’d nearly given himself away as he made his way downstairs as his bat slipped in his sweaty palms. As he’d rounded the door into the shop, he’d expected to be met with one of the creatures only to find Scott limping about, trying to move one of the shelving units in front of the door. Fast forward to this morning and he and Scott had made it through the night by alternating who watched through the blinds and stayed awake to make sure they didn’t get eaten or whatever. Scott had taken the final watch and Stiles had expected to wake up to some modicum of safety, not to a completely empty flat.   
At first Stiles had panicked thinking the creatures had gotten in and taken Scott, but then he noticed the very distinct lack of a bat next to where he had slept on the kitchen floor. And also the empty cupboards, with doors still open from where Scott must have flung them in his rush to leave. Dickhead. This was how Stiles had found himself, alone, unarmed, with no supplies, trying to figure out how he was going to survive this.  
His first thought was his dad who would either be at the sheriff’s office or at home. Or out in the fray trying to protect his town, Stiles’ brain told him. Two quick phone calls seemed to suggest his dad was doing his job rather than hiding like Stiles had hoped he was. His second thought was of Lydia. Her house was slightly removed from the main centre of town and so Stiles figured she’d be safe enough up there, but she’d come to town eventually. And so, he rang her.

\----------------------------------

And now Stiles found himself trying to quietly shimmy down the drainpipe outside his bedroom window so as not to attract the attention of whatever had broken one of the shop windows downstairs. Hid descent so far had not been graceful in the slightest and he was currently trying not to fall as he searched for a foothold beneath him without really being able to see. He felt like spiderman, had spiderman been blackout drunk every time he went to save someone. Thankfully his property backed onto a narrow alleyway and not right out onto the street otherwise he may have just given up right there and then. He’d thrown some clothes, underwear and a spare pair of shoes into his old backpack before opening the window and climbing out. As he reached the floor, or rather fell the last couple of feet, he silently thanked his past self for not changing out of last night’s clothes. He was also thankful for the light breeze and the sun shining through the broken clouds. Would’ve been a nice day were the town not being attacked by. What even were they? Stiles could’ve sworn that it looked like the back end of a cat but watching them from the kitchen window they looked more like lions. But with wings, and their front feet didn’t look like paws. And they had spiky looking tails. He shook his head and figured he’d think about it when the threat wasn’t rather immediate. He picked himself up from the floor and started to make his way towards one end of the alleyway, picking around old cardboard boxes and large dumpsters as he went. It briefly occurred to him that he could try get into Lydia’s café and he’d probably be safer in there, but then Lydia would be by herself trying to get to him. He reached the end of the alleyway and moved to peek round the corner when someone else rounded the side of the building, crashing into him and sending them both tumbling backwards through some cardboard boxes. Fuck. They both laid there for a moment until they heard no sound coming towards them, and then Stiles began processing the figure. The man was splattered head to toe in blood and his clothes were shredded.  
“Jesus dude, are you alright? We need to get you to the hospital like, now” Stiles spat out. The man just looked him up and down  
“No, I’m fine. You need to get off the streets though it’s not safe” The reply was gruff, and Stiles felt slightly patronised like, seriously, who did this guy think he was. And, obviously, the situation was not the best to begin picking fights with strange men covered in blood, but it was just bloody rude. Stiles replied the negative before side-stepping the man and making his way from the alley and out onto the streets.   
Or that’s what he would’ve done if the blood-soaked man hadn’t grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the alleyway.  
“Dude, let go of me, I’ve got to get to my friend.” Stiles whisper screamed whilst the man struggled to keep the now wriggling Stiles from running into the streets. He had to get to Lydia.  
“Look, just—” The man took an elbow to the face “Christ, just stay still. I’ll get you to your friend just be quiet.” Stiles was quiet at that. The blood-man took the lead at the opening of the alleyway and slowly they snuck their way between the buildings and slowly through the streets of the once peaceful town.


End file.
